guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ghostly Hero
__TOC__ Adding personal information on the Ghostly Hero. (Found on the NPC at Amnoon.) Correcting the misconception of multiple Ghostly Heroes. --Tometheus 17:53, 26 October 2005 (EST) :How can it be a misconception when three teams fighting in the HoH will have three ghosts? :) I think the correct approach is to separate the PvE one from the PvP one. --Karlos 22:56, 26 October 2005 (EST) ::Well, if you want to call him a liar... ::: ::There are plenty of places the game 'lies' to you like this. Ghosts in the desert will say "it's been so long since I talked to anyone living" when you just saw them turn to face the guy next to you (not to mention you just talked to it a while ago). Or you and your party of 8 are the ones to defeat the Lich... Oh wait, no, it's your second character and its party of 8. No wait, it's your third character and (etc.). Also, remember there are multiple factions of Elonians, so the other team (the 'bad' guys) got there using a hero from another faction. (Meanwhile they are told they are the 'good guys', etc) (They should have made the enemy one appear on your screen as 'enemy hero' or something while showing as 'Ghostly Hero' on their screens.) --Tometheus 02:30, 27 October 2005 (EST) :::So, I don't get this entire paragraph. Are you arguing against your own argument or are you being sarcastic? Either way, it is clearly better to separare the PvE guy from the PvP guy. Don't you think? --Karlos 03:08, 27 October 2005 (EST) ::::The PvP guy IS the PvE guys though, I dont understand having 2 pages --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 23:17, 24 November 2006 (CST) Gostly Hero Armor and health I dessided to do some testing whith the AL lvl and Health lvl of the Ghostly Hero today. and I came up whith theese numbers 640-644 health points. This is based on that he took 64 dmg whith prot spirit on him, And he has somting around 89 armor vs elemental dmg. based oon these numbers 89 dmg whith Ligthning Orb at 15 Air AL=89 36 dmg whith tenai`s wind at 15 Air AL=89 42 dmg whith aftershock at 9 earth AL=89 Used the Armor calculator on Guru to get the numbers. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/calculators/guru_armor.php --Andromeda(I'm a bit new to wiki) Seeing as how you got his health down, anyone got any idea on his energy? There is a strategy for energy draining teams to drain the Ghostly Hero's energy, I know this works since his capping speed slows down greatly (even to the point only attempting a claim resource every 15 seconds). Well, it will be a hard one to tell, since he could have a massive energy regen system, even if he had a small energy pool, remember claim resource costs 5 energy. (~Arcadia, new to this) :I think he just has the standard base amount of energy (20), with 2 pips of energy regeneration. Because I don't think that he uses anything to increase his energy capacity and his profession is a warrior (As of January, 5, 2007), as it says next to his name. When I run fearway with 4 warriors, each warrior doing Fear Me at 13 tactics twice usually stops him from using claim resource for awhile. It's just when the fear mes aren't evened out after beginning that the ghostly manages accumulate 5 energy which happens around every 15 seconds (unless the fearway team are real good and they can completely drain the ghostly's energy constantly) and uses claim resource. M s4 23:16, 5 January 2007 (CST) When is a W/R not a W/R (Rv. I know he has Ranger skills, but he IS a clear Warrior :/) (revision) :I don't understand this revision. If you see that he has R skills, why would you remove the /R on his profession? He's one of the only dual profession NPCs in the game, why take that away? --Tometheus 19:05, 3 February 2007 (CST) I'm changing it back, the logic behind keeping it just Warrior makes no sense to me. After all, Jungle Trolls are W/R and we list that. Entropy 19:08, 3 February 2007 (CST) :Get into any mission on the Crystal Desert. The Ghostly Hero is your ally there and you can see the Profession of your allies in the Party Window. He is a CLEAR Warrior. — Poki#3 , 00:01, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::You're talking about Turai Ossa, who is not the same as Ghostly Hero - PvP, have you tried it in Halls? That's where he uses Ranger skills. And besides, that doesn't justify removing the /R since he is one of the only NPCs who actually uses dual professions. It stays. Entropy 01:12, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::I don't play PvP. I imagine that the GH is also an Ally in there, so someone should check it and correct it IF it's wrong. — Poki#3 , 02:31, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::::Oh yes, he's so clearly a warrior in PvE :p (image taken from talk:Turai Ossa where I was showing Karlos that he sometimes appeared to use axe skills while using a bow.) --Tometheus 10:53, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::: Maybe he's actually using Barrage but they just didn't want to give him an Elite skill, in case someone decided to cap the Enemy Ghostly Hero. ;) Entropy 16:26, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Sigh... you aren't listening to what I say... See the "Lvl20"? That Lvl was changes to the Profession letters in a patch, and you can see "W20" now. Yes, W20, NOT W/R20... I just want someone to verify that the PvP hero is also like that... — Poki#3 , 16:47, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::I still don't see why it's so important to follow exactly what the in-game profession abbreviations says. My example for Jungle Troll still holds, we call them W/R because they use Troll Unguent. True, monsters don't get profession abbreviations. But even if they did, and Jungle Troll said W only, we'd still list it as W/R. I also repeat it again, Ghostly Hero (PvP) is a unique NPC, one of the only ones using dual professions...so I think that's grounds enough for keeping it W/R. Entropy 20:23, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::*agrees* –Ichigo724 20:39, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::::Maybe they forgot about the secondary profession abbreviation because like 99% of the NPC's don't have a secondary? Sora267 20:09, 28 February 2007 (CST) :::::Frankly, I think none of the NPC/Mobs has a profession. They just don't have skill restrictions like we (the players) do. They can use anything the game designers think of, have any profession the game designers want and look like the game designers want them to look. It's all a conspiracy! :o — Poki#3 , 06:29, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::::::I think Poki is right, to an extent, ANet would give strong unique monsters special skills, take the Monster skills like Spectral Agony and Wurm Siege as exemples. They also allow some of the very strong monsters in the Desolation and Realm of Torment to have the profession-changing skill (I forget what it's called). ANet probably attempted to do an "under the table, no questions asked" type of skill where it looks like a normal attack on the attack monitor, but if you watch the graphics carefully, it has a bonus effect. And for the bow thing, I suppose he just is a W/R. Nhnowell 14:24, 1 March 2007 (CST) :::::::Taking your last sentence out of context here, but who ever said that you needed ?/R or R/? to use a bow? ;) Oh, and Poki has a point. Sora267 21:12, 5 March 2007 (CST) He's a W/R because he has no ranks in expertise and a lot of ranks in strength, given how powerful some of his attacks hit. --Ckal Ktak 09:21, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Ghostly Hero and Deathbane Does anybody know whether the PvE/PvP Ghostly Heroes are susceptible to Deathbane weapon mods? If someone has the means to test this before I do (I don't have such a mod in game atm) then that's great. Testing against the Ghostly in Dunes of Despair is a possibility. ~ House Whiskey Can the Ghostly Hero have a Morale Boost? If your team gets a Morale Boost does the Ghostly Hero also gets a Morale Boost? - Niphadora :I would like to know how much of a Death Penalty will be removed when you kill the enemies Ghostly in the Underworld or Hero's Ascent.roc-toc 07:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Signet of Capture Can you cap the enemy team's Ghostly Hero in HA? Is he considered a boss? That would be badass! :D Signet of capture is a PvE-only skill. Even if he was considered a boss, I belive he has no elites, and signet of capture is PvE-only.76.173.217.181 02:06, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Traps and Morale Boosts during the ha weekend i've noticed if traps killed the ghost we didn't get the morale boost, anyone experienced this?65.11.114.58 00:02, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes. I've noticed it as well.-- 21:07, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, you don't get morale if he dies because of a condition. — Poki#3 , 21:21, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Undead... In HA, does he count as an undead? ...if not...what then?-- 21:06, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Ghost--37er 10:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC)